With the development of wireless terminals (such as data cards and M2M wireless modules), in an environment where a service is performed on a computer by using a wireless terminal, besides data services, a wireless terminal may be used to implement many other services, such as TF card reading and writing, CDROM reading and writing, short message sending, call making, and phone book service. When performing information exchange with a host device (such as a computer and a household appliance), a wireless terminal may map a plurality of ports corresponding to a plurality of services on the host device and transmit packets of each service by using a protocol supported by the service via the port corresponding to each service.
However, before the wireless terminal transmits packets of each service by using the protocol supported by each service via the port corresponding to each service, the host device needs to upload a driver corresponding to the port corresponding to each service (that is, drive the port corresponding to each service by using the driver corresponding to the port corresponding to each service), thereby increasing driver development cost; in addition, compatibility of drivers of different manufacturers on different host devices cannot be guaranteed, thereby affecting normal operation of wireless terminal services.